


inanimate  insanity oneshots (mostly smut)

by sky_the_trans_man



Category: Inanimate Insanity (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi, TROPHY CANT TOP, hrrggg trophan is my comfortt, trophy is gay dhmu if u disagree, uhhh its basically all porn fyi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_the_trans_man/pseuds/sky_the_trans_man
Summary: this is just fanfiction im reposting from wattpad before they delete all my shit, requests arent open till i make a chapter explaining all my rules, im picky ok
Relationships: Fan/Trophy (Inanimate Insanity), Trophy/Yin-Yang (Inanimate Insanity)
Kudos: 8





	1. trophanbrush (trophy x fan x paintbrush)

**Author's Note:**

> trophy ends up having a threesome because.. plot i dont know, just take the damn smut

~Trophy's pov~

Trophy lays in his bed silently, panting in confused lust. Its around three or so in the morning and the hotel is completely silent. He's stuck in bed with no one to help, and if he tries to do anything it will just become worse. He flips over on his side, shifting his thighs together to give himself something to focus on. His members fully hard within his boxers, as he lays almost completely naked on top of his sheets. He's going to pass out eventually.. right?

~fan's pov~

I walk past trophy's room to go to my own, only to become worried as I hear heavy panting through the door. I put my ear to the door, listening more closely to see if trophy's okay "...hey bud..? you okay in there..?" he asks hesitantly... aaannd no response..

He tries the doorknob, slowly opening the door.. he stops dead in his tracks going into a flaming blush at the sight before him "i-im so sorry-!!"

~no one's pov because im lazy~

Trophy looks over to fan with glazed over lustful eye's, lazily reaching out to him with open arms. Fan closes the door slowly, a heavy blush resting on his cheeks as he begins to walk towards trophy, fiddling with his hands nervously. He slowly sits in front of trophy, accepting the hug, only to be pulled onto trophy's lap. He blushes bright red in embarrassment, feeling something hard brush against his backside. He begins to feel arousal creep into his mind as he waits for some explanation from trophy.

Instead, he's pulled into a deep passionate kiss from the desperate trophy. He flinches in surprise but slowly relaxes into the kiss with a soft moan, becoming riled up himself. He rolls his hips against trophy's slowly, shivering at the feeling of trophy's member poking against his entrance through his thin sweatpants and boxers. Trophy softly groans into the kiss, dragging fans hips up and down again roughly.

Meanwhile, through the wall of their room, paintbrush can hear soft moans and groans coming from trophy's room. They decide to get up and investigate who the hell trophy has managed to be fucking at three am. Although, they think they recognize whoever is in there with trophy, but cant quite figure out exactly who. But one thing they know for a fact, is that its definitely a male that's for sure...

.....Which also means test tube owes them thirty bucks

~Also no ones's pov but its somehow different~

Trophy's member slithers within fan, poking around the inside of his now lover as he groans softly with every soft bounce fan makes. His hands clutch onto fans hips, tight enough to bruise but it seems fan doesn't mind.

Suddenly the door opens, revealing a very surprised paintbrush. they freeze up, a heavy blush coating their whole face as they slowly close the door behind themselves, locking it. Trophy stares at them in slight fear, not knowing what they plan on doing... that's till they place a hand on top of trophy's thigh.

His face goes into a flaming blush as he looks up at paintbrush is confusion, slightly intrigued.

Paintbrushes hand travels underneath trophy's thigh, pushing it up as they fiddle with their pants and zipper. Fan turns around looking at paintbrush, smirking lightly as he gives them a nod.

Trophy looks at them both with a fearful eyes, then his head is thrown back in confused pain and pleasure as he screams out a slightly pained moan. His legs kick in slight protest, only for him to relax slowly in the drowning pleasure.

Paintbrush does a slow soft thrust, testing if trophy's adjusted as they mew softly from the warmth. Trophy's back arches up with a surprised but pleased gasp, his member twitching within fan as he groans in pleasure. Fan shivers softly, but resumes bouncing with soft gasps and moans. trophy moans out in over-stimulation, already beginning to feel close from the double simulations hes receiving.

Paintbrush seeing as trophy's enjoying it, begins to go a bit faster and rougher, pushing his legs back and onto the bed. Their mewls turn into soft purrs of pleasure, becoming slightly more vocal.

Fan suddenly screams out very loudly, his whole body quivering it pleasure as he begins to bounce roughly. His face has gone beet red, drool dribbling down his chin as his eyes roll up slightly from all the pleasure. His back arches up as his member twitches wildly, precum already beginning to drip down from the tip as he screams out in pleasure.

Trophy's hips buck into every thrust or bounce, his eyes shut in pleasure. its all so much, a little to much but hes not complaining. Small tears gather at his eye's from all the pleasure as he screams out from a sudden rough thrust as a certain spot inside himself.

His legs twitch in paintbrush's hold as he slams fans hips down forcefully, releasing within fan with a loud moan. Fan shivers, cumming seconds later from the odd feeling of being full, collapsing on trophy's chest.

Paintbrush cums after a few more thrusts with a soft quiet moan that's barely audible. They pull out with a soft pant, looking over at trophy to see if he's okay. Trophy is a dazed and over-pleasured mess as he lays on the bed sheet's, twitching and shivering lightly. Fan lifts himself off with a soft moan, collapsing onto trophy's chest with a huff.

Paintbrush wanders over to the bathroom, grabbing a rag and wiping the cum off themselves. They then goes to back to the other two, tugging fan up an wiping him own, then trophy right after. they set fan back down, laying down next to the two and pulling them into a cuddle pile. Trophy pulls a soft blanket blanket over all three of them with a soft smile as he snuggles up against the two.

Paintbrush mumbles softly, already beginning to feel exhausted from using all their energy during sex. Trophy's eyes have already shut, soft snores leaving his lips as fans passed out against trophy's chest. Paintbrush chuckles softly, curling up against the two sleeping dorks, their eyes shutting as they sub-come to a deep sleep.


	2. trophan (trophy x fan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gays, thats all im saying

~Fan's pov~

Fan dryly ruts against the bed half naked, whimpering softly against his sheets as waves of heat course throughout his body. "S-stupid heat..." he mumbles whimpering in slight pain from being so hard, but does nothing because he knows if he does his heat will only get worse. 

He flips over on his back, starring at the ceiling whining loudly from his heat. He sits up, reaching into his bedside tables drawer. Fiddling around inside the drawer, he pulls out a bottle of heat pills then goes to open the cap.. only to be to weak to do so. He whines to himself, standing up to go bother his roommate for help on opening his pill bottle. 

~Trophy's pov~

Trophy is laying on his bed only wearing a tee-shirt and some boxers, completely still as he waits out his heat. He flips over on his stomach, curling up into a ball. He's suddenly startled by a very strong scent of roses and... smarties? He's confused at the smarties part but is pulled out of his thoughts as hes tapped on on the shoulder by a shaky but gentle hand. 

Trophy looks over curiously, a soft blush coating his cheeks as he his heat worsens in the present of someone else in heat. He comes face to face with a very flustered Fan, a thick heavy scent wading off of the small male. 

Fan's standing there, trembling softly as he holds out the small bottle of pills to trophy with soft pleading eye's mumbling "p-please open it..." under his breath. Trophy grabs the bottle with shaking hands, starring into fans eyes as he opens the bottle slowly...

and its empty. 

Fan falls over onto trophy's bed, whimpering loudly, basically hopeless at this point. He curls up into a pitiful ball, whining loudly. Trophy, having no idea what to do, just.. grabs him.

Trophy hugs fan, rubbing his back and sides softly, hoping to calm the small male down... And it does! Maybe a little too much though..

Fan shivers leaning into the touches, whimpering softly as he looks up at trophy with large pleading eye's. Trophy goes into a heavy blush, stopping immediately. He doesn't want to take advantage of fan.. he's not in the right head-space for this.. but then again they both want- no don't take advantage of him-

Trophy mentally battle's with himself, as he goes back to softly rubbing. Fan arches and shivers into the touches, soft pants leaving his lips as he turns into putty in trophy's hands.

Fan turns around randomly, tugging trophy down as he points to his lips with begging beady eyes. Trophy looks into fans eyes, looking for any doubt or if he really didn't want to do this. After seeing there's none he slowly leans in, kissing fans lips softly.

Fan kisses back immediately, shivering as he begins to try and grind against trophy, moaning softly. Trophy groans shivering, resisting the urge to grind back as his hands lightly clutch onto fans hip's. He looks off to the side in worry, still not so sure about this.

Fan's to dazed in lust and love to notice as he grinds more roughly. He smiles at trophy with loving eyes, one of his soft fragile hands traveling underneath Trophy's shirt. Fan rubs soft circles onto his chest as he continues to grind on trophy's lap roughly. He pulls and tugs at the rosy buds on trophy's chest, circling around the tall males nipples. 

Trophy shivers harshly, whimpering loudly in pleasure as he turns into mush from the attention hes receiving. His member twitches wildly within his pants as he pants and groans at every touch he receives. Fan grins happily, leaning down as he messily makes out with trophy, continuing to grind against the taller males lap. 

Trophy gives up on fighting his instincts, desperately fiddles with the zipper of his pants, gesturing to fan to start undressing also even though the small male was basically already naked. 

Fan strips himself down quickly but when he gets to his shirt, trophy tells him "...keep it on you look cute that way.." Fan blushes heavily, doing as trophy asked "can you lay down for me...?" fan lays down on the bed, shivering in slight embarrassment. 

Trophy position's himself at fans entrance, pressing in slowly with a low groan. He bottoms out then waits for fan to adjust. Fan quivers in pleasure, the odd feeling of being full and the stretch of something entering himself.. he loved it. 

Trophy does a small thrust to test if fans ready or not, after seeing fans fine, he does it again slightly more roughly and not stopping. Fan clutches onto the pillow beneath his head, moaning out freely in pure pleasure. Trophy growls as his instincts begin to kick in, thrusting faster and rougher, clutching tightly onto fans hips with a grip that's sure to bruise.

Fan doesn't complain, if anything he likes it. He himself wasn't even aware until today that he liked it rough, or that he liked pain, he always thought he was vanilla. This has definitely been thoroughly proven otherwise. Trophy's nails dig into Fans hips, drawing a little bit of blood but fan doesn't mind at all. 

Trophy losses control of himself as he begins to thrust madly, jack-hammering fans prostate unintentionally. Fan screams out in pleasure, his legs wrapping around trophy's waist as he struggles to hold release, waiting for permission. His glasses fog up as his blush worsens, drool dribbling down his chin as he screams in pure ecstasy. Trophy groans out loudly, beginning to feel close as he continues to roughly thrust, his thrusts becoming a little more sloppy. 

His member pulses within fan as he screams out in pleasure, cumming deep within fan with one final thrust. Fan quivers in pure pleasure, cumming wait a loud moan before collapsing against the sheets. Trophy pulls out with a breathy moan, watching as cum drips out from within his now hopefully lover. Fan's tummy is bulging slightly from just the amount of cum inside him, a small puddle beginning surrounding him. 

Trophy lifts the small male, carrying him to the small bathroom leading off his bedroom. He starts a bath, plugging the drain and filling it with bubbles. He sets Fan down in the water on-top of his lap as he scrubs the male down, pressing on his tummy to drain out all the liquids. 

Trophy quickly dries them both off once he's cleaned fan off successfully,redressing them both and carrying him over to his large bed. He sighs seeing the mess on the bed and decides they can sleep in fans room instead for the time being.

He carries fan to his room, laying him down on his bed and pulling the covers over him. He slips under the covers beside the small male, pulling him close as he begins to feel drowsy. His eyes begin to slip shut as he clutches fan close to his chest. Fan begins to slip into a deep sleep after mumbling a soft "...i love you.." to the taller male holding him, trophy moments later whispering "..i-i love you t-too..." before passing out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning for suicidal themes, ed, depression that sort of thing, and pill taking i guess, just be careful if you struggle with this sort of stuff i dont want anyone getting triggered

trophy walked through the hallway, stumbling around at around 2am trying to get a snack as his stomach pains in hunger. he hasn't eaten in days as he whimpers in pain, blindly grabbing a pack of crackers trying to eat as he gags but tries to keep it down, taking a nausea pill before grabbing some water and chugging it. 

he takes the water with him and throws away the rest of the crackers unable to eat more as he goes back to lay down. he collapses half way the pain being too much, going to flop onto the couch as he pulls a blanket over himself, clinging to his stuffy as he cries silently, only soft whimpers leaving his lips. 

yang walks out of pickles room to go grab some drinks after a long gaming session before stopping to soft cries. he stands shakily walking out of his room towards the noise before being met with a tearstained passed out trophy, curled up pitifully on the couch.

yang hides his worry as he pokes trophy, trying to check if he's awake. trophy's eyes open instantly staring at yang as he pales in fear. yang stares back at him "are you.. okay?" trophy looks away, contemplating if he should lie or not "...sure" he mumbles out. 

yang squints, not believing him as he sighs rolling his eyes "c'mon, you don't have to lie to me you know, i just want to help" trophy groans rolling over "why? why help? everyone here hates me anyways so why bother? and you hate me right? everyone does."

yang flinches, staring down at trophy "what the hell has this hotel done to you? you didn't act like this before " trophy stays silent, looking away from yang, not wanting to answer. a slight look of pity washes over yang face, he knew how people could be here, and shit were they mean sometimes, but he rarely sees trophy out of his room? but.. maybe that's it? avoidance? 

he wants to question trophy about it but it was clear to him that its not the time for that. instead, he starts to make some tea, boiling some water and pouring it onto cups with teabags as he carries the cups over to the living room, putting extra sugar into trophy's since he knew that's how he liked it. 

trophy takes the cup slowly, whispering a 'thank you' as he begins to sip the tea, relaxing gradually with a soft sigh. he looks over at yang whos sat now right beside him, sitting up against his legs as he sips his own cup with a soft hum. yang glances over at trophy, catching his staring as he smirks slightly, trophy looking away instantly with a slight blush. 

yang sets down his cup with a sigh, looking over to trophy "so..." trophy perks up "so?" he mumbles out between sips "why are you so.." trophy's face sinks instantly, beginning to glare "so what?" "closed off. distrusting, i mean i rarely see you talk to anyone here" trophy sighs with a groan "because everyone here hates me you idiot, i already told you this." 

yang frowns, his throat going dry as he harshly swallows "but i don't hate you" trophy snickers "wow thats rich, lying wont help" yang glares "im telling the truth trophy." trophy laughs, staring at yang "yeah sure, and im not suicidal" yang backs up in surprise "your what ?" 

trophy goes back to being silent, sipping on his tea, he just fucked up big time didn't he? if he had any hope of dying without anyone feeling guilty for it, he just fucked it up. yang stares in pure worry, fear, fuck he didn't know it was that bad. trophy was hellishly good at hiding things he could tell that much, but why tell him? 

"why.. why tell me?" trophy sips his cup, sighing as he realizes its now empty "I dunno, i just did i guess, seemed like you might care or something.." he mumbles, staring at his feet "have you told anyone else?" "yeah, or at least i tried to, just got called a liar, or got ignored." 

yang frowns "do you have friends? anything?" "no not really.." trophy mutters "what about tissues? fan? paintbrush? anyone at all" trophy goes silent, paling in color "i... i don't.." small tears begin to form in his eyes as he blinks them away whipping his face quickly "are.. are you crying..?" "n-no!" trophy lies through his teeth, looking away to hide his face as tears continue to form.

yang sighs, scooting closer as he looks off to the side "can i hug you..?" he mutters softly, looking down at trophy. trophy nods silently and yang pulls him close, soft shaky sobs escaping trophy's lips as he cries, curling into yangs chest. yang holds him close, petting trophy's hair trying to comfort him, as much of an ass he was no one deserved to feel that way, to be alone, no one deserved it.

trophy slowly calms, down, trying to quiet down out of fear of someone else hearing him. he felt horrible, vulnerable, crying right in front of his fucking enemy? god was he pathetic. he goes quiet after a few minutes, tears slowing as he shuts his eyes, exhausted "you tired..?" trophy nods softly, curling closer with a quiet yawn. 

yang sighs, trying to pull trophy up, succeeding with much ease. he was.. very light. this worries yang but he decides that he's done enough questioning for today, slowly leading him back to him and yins room.

he lays him down on his bed going to lay on the floor, trophy notices "no layin on the floor.. not comfy.." he mumbles out tiredly, sitting up as he walks over and picks yang up, setting him on the bed, making room for the boy as he lays himself down on the far end. yang grumbles softly in annoyance but curls up beside trophy, nuzzling a little closer with the slightest smile, before they both fall into a deep restful sleep.


	4. trophball (trophy x baseball)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trans trophy time, this is me self projecting leave me alone

Trophy was just sitting in the living room, quietly watching whatever was on tv as he yawned, trying to stay awake. His eyes flutter shut every few seconds before reopening, dark eye bags under his eyes.

He stretched out, yawning like a kitten as he turns the volume down on the tv laying down on the couch pulling a blanket over his small but thick body. He cuddles up against his plushie, a big racoon shaped similar to a marshmallow as he shuts his eyes deciding to sleep.

Trophy continues to rest for a while, a sound from the kitchen awakening him. He jumps awake looking over to the kitchen to see baseball getting something to drink. He relaxes seeing it's just him, laying back down and curling back up.

He tries to go back to sleep but knowing someone's up won't allow him to, he decides to just wait for baseball to be gone as he snuggles into his blanket shutting his eyes again and trying to drift back to sleep... that is until till he feels something touch his shoulder.

He jumps up, turning his head to the side locking eyes with a.. odd looking baseball. Something was off, and trophy could smell a heavy scent coming off the large tall male.

"H-hey um.. could you h-help me with something..?" Trophy was surprised, no one really ever comes to him for anything. He nods softly "with what..?"

baseball fiddles his feet together blushing "i... i-im in heat.." he whispers out frowning softly as he shuts his eyes. trophys eyes widen as he flushes "i-i can t-try to help with that uhm.. w-what do you want me to do..?" 

baseball quivers, towering before trophy's much smaller body "just let me do the work.. safeword?" 

trophy blushes "g-green" baseball leans down trophy climbing onto his chest instantly, carrying him to his room as he wraps his legs and arms around baseballs waist and neck, whimpering softly as he presses his lips to trophy's roughly

trophy moans submissively, kissing back helplessly as they walk to baseballs room. he's laid down onto the bed as the doors locked shut, baseball quickly walking back over to trophy as he pins the boy down, beginning to strip the boy down blushing softly at the sight as he tilts his head in slight confusion "y-you're.. you h-have a.." trophy sighs "y-yeah i know.. don't tell a-anyone please.." baseball nods, continuing to undress him, trophy helping the other with his own clothes

baseball shuffles down his pants and boxers "o-open your m-mouth please.." trophy does as asked, opening his mouth obediently as baseball shoves his thick length into trophy's mouth beginning to thrust 

trophy whines around his length, whimpering softly as he drools around his length shutting his eyes as he tilts his head back shivering. baseball slams down his throat groaning and growling in pleasure, throbbing inside his mouth as he drools, thrusting helplessly so so close to his release. he thrusts a few more times before cumming down trophy's throat, using his knee to push trophy back slipping between his thighs panting as his cock twitches roughly "can i..?" 

trophy looks off to the side, is he really doing this? about to loose his virginity to someone he barely trusts? he looks at baseball as he sighs before softly nodding, shutting his eyes as he tries to relax.

Trophy grabs some lube from his dresser drawer drizzling it over baseballs member gently rubbing it all over, smearing the rest onto his holes.

"b-be gentle.. im a v-virgin.." baseball nods, rubbing his tip up against trophy's hole as he shakes his head "o-other hole please.." baseball makes a lil :0 face smiles softly doing as asked as he rubs against his back entrance instead trophy whining softly as he spreads his legs wrapping them around his waist panting softly in anticipation.

Baseball slowly begins to push inside, groaning at the tight heat surrounding his member as he pants, leaning down as trophy wraps his arms around baseballs neck whimpering

"Can I start..?" Baseball whispers, throbbing inside trophy "y-yeah.. start s-slow please.." baseball nods softly, gently thrusting, looking up to check how trophy handled that. Trophy moans softly, squirming in slight discomfort as he adjusts fully, clinging to baseball as he whines.

Baseball grunts, continuing to thrust as he starts a steady slow pace, groaning in pleasure. Trophy moans helplessly, holding his legs around baseballs waist bucking back onto his cock as he drools "f-fuck your tight.. mngh.. " trophy blushes with a soft whimper as he nuzzles against baseballs neck, whining in pleasure he thrusts.

baseball begins to get rougher with his thrusts, trophy clutching onto his back as his body shakes with each thrust, whines and moans slipping from his lips as his eyes roll back in pleasure. he bucks his hips back, driving baseball deeper inside himself, mumbling that he's close as drool drips down his chin, shaky pants escaping his lips.

"hnn.. b-baseball.. " he whines out, clenching down on baseballs length as he drools, baseball starting to pick up speed as he thrusts roughly inside of trophy, trophy gasping as he cums seconds later overwhelmed by the throbbing pleasure, drool dripping down his chin as he whines. baseball thrusts a little longer before cumming deep inside trophy, a low groan leaving his lips as he slowly pushes in his knot, watching trophy squirm in pleasure.

"f-fuck sorry.." baseball mutters, seeing how wrecked trophy is "its okay.. t-that was amazing.." he mumbles, clinging to baseball as he pants softly. baseball nuzzles against trophy, pressing their bodies close together as he smiles, enjoying the gentle warmth. 

baseball slowly carries trophy over to the bathroom, pulling out slowly and grabbing a rag by his teeth dampening it as he wipes trophy down to the best of his ability, trophy doing the rest before they go back over to the bed, curling up beside each other with soft smiles resting on their faces, cuddled up with their bare bodies pressed against each other.

trophy pulls a blanket over the both of them huddling up against baseball for warmth "i.. i love you..." he whispers, softly blushing as he twirls his fingers through baseballs hair. baseball smiles brightly leaning down to kiss trophy before pulling back and resting his head on top of trophys "love you too bub.." he mumbles out before yawning, getting comfortable and allowing himself to slowly fall asleep, trophy falling asleep soon after.


	5. trophyang (trophy x yinyang)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> their trans and they fuck, this is a tribute to my partners because i love them and i really miss them right now

Trophy yawned tiredly, laying on the couch as he lazily played a video game on the tv, trying his best to keep it down but he raged occasionally.

Yinyang yawned tiredly as he woke to the noise, walking out of his room to the living room to see who it was.

Trophy was too distracted by the game to notice Yinyangs up, yang chuckles as they slowly make their way to trophy, snaking their arms around Trophys neck as he presses soft kisses up the males neck slowly "mn.. what are you doing up baby.."

Trophy shivers, flinching in surprise before he leans into the kisses with a soft whine, looking over to them as he pauses his game blushing.

"g-games.." He whispers out with soft gasps, Yang continuing with the kisses as he begins to suck and lick, slipping his hands down and up Trophy's shirt.

"Hm.. how about you do me instead..~?" He whispers into Trophy's ear, smirking as he continues to kiss and suck, slipping his free hand to rub trophy's crotch. Trophy moans weakly, his hands clinging to their arms, drooling slightly in pleasure as he nods hastily.

Yang smiles, continuing with the actions "then turn off the game and meet me in you're bedroom k..~?" Trophy nods, quickly going to turn off the game, hopping up and following Yang.

Yang opens the door sitting down onto the bed himself out smiling. Trophy shuts and locks the door quickly, waddling forward as he blushes.

"Strip." Yang mutters in a stern voice, staring at Trophy as he smirks widely. He begins to slip off his clothes with a soft whimper, blushing bright red as he crawls forward once naked.

"awe.. so cute.." Yin mutters, gesturing trophy closer as Trophy complies, crawling even closer. Yang caresses his face, kissing the top of his head as he pushes Trophy's face against his crotch.

Trophy flushes nuzzling against it as he drools softly, tugging on Yinyang's pants. Yang bites his lip nodding softly, pulling down his pants and boxers as he pushes Trophy's face closer. Trophy blushes, nuzzling against him as he breathes shakily, slowly licking a stripe up his crotch, gathering the wetness on the tip of his tongue as he savors the taste.

Yang gasps softly, bucking into Trophy's mouth panting softly, drool dripping down his chin as he whines. Yin flushes bright red a soft whimper escaping his lips as he wraps their legs around Trophy's neck, pushing him closer.

Trophy begins to lap at their entrance, soft whines escaping his lips as he drools all over their crotch. Yin pets his hair, moaning weakly as they turn into mush against Trophy's tongue. Yang groans, thrusting their hips forward as they clutch onto Trophy's hair, tugging gently. 

Trophy pants, nuzzling into the pets as he whines at each tug, licking deeper and faster wanting to please them. Yang grabs Trophy's hair tightly, thrusting their hips against his tongue as he groans loudly, grunting softly as his tongue moves in sync with their thrusts.

Yin whispers apologies under his breath, arching into the pleasure, just letting everything happen. Trophy shuts his eyes lapping continuously as he whimpers with each thrust, leaning against Yinyang's hands, staring up at them with lustful pleading eyes.

Trophy pushes his face as close as possible, thrusting his tongue as deep as he can as he watches their facial expressions drooling. Yin makes a little face feeling his tongue brush a particular spot, making him cry out as he bucks forward grinding their hips against his tongue, feeling their release get closer and closer. Trophy reaches a hand up to gently rub their clit, stroking it slowly as he continues to lap, aiming at the same spot.

Yinyang bucks helplessly, arching against Trophy's hand and his tongue, before grunting out Trophy's name cumming into his mouth. Trophy laps up his liquid, pulling his hand and face away as he pants, his face covered in Yinyang's liquid. 

Yin mumbles a soft apology and wipes Trophy's face pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. Yang grabs Trophy and tugging him up as he pushes Trophy onto the bed beginning to tug off his clothes. Trophy shivers as the cold air hits his bare body, Yinyang silently admiring the larger boy beneath them. 

They softly grab his shoulders straddling his waist pulling one of his legs over their own and pressing up against him with a soft grunt. Trophy moans softly, pressing back as he rolls his hips whimpering. Yinyang groans, rubbing softly as they pant, leaning down to whisper soft praise into Trophy's ear. 

Trophy moans, rolling his hips helplessly as he wraps his arms around them, his clit throbbing in pleasure. Yinyang rubs back whimpering, grinding their hips together as they lean down kissing Trophy's lips, grinding continuously. Trophy grabs their sides and drags them forward with a weak groan, rubbing helplessly as he holds the kiss, slipping his tongue into it. 

Yinyang flushes, opening their mouth further to give Trophy more access as they rub their hips against each other, soaking wet. Trophy pulls away from the kiss, sucking on their neck as he bucks his hips. 

Yin whimpers "s-stop you're gonna m-make a mark.." he mumbles out between moans and gasps, Trophy just sucking more roughly "I want to make marks.. " he whispers, Yin whining weakly, but relaxes into it, silently enjoying this. 

Trophy continues to suck, biting softly as he makes dark marks all over their neck, basically claiming them for himself as he grinds his hips roughly. Yinyang moans helplessly, holding onto Trophy tightly as he whines, rubbing his smaller clit against Trophy's, looking up at him whimpering.

Trophy mutters that he's close before going back to biting as he drools. Yinyang mumbles softly as he rubs his hips helplessly, weak moans slipping from their lips as he gasps helplessly, oh so close as Trophy continues.

Trophy continues to rub before bucking forward as roughly as he can, biting down hard on their neck as he cums, clinging to their body, Yinyang cum's seconds later from the sudden roughness, moaning out his name as he collapse against the bed panting weakly. 

Trophy slowly pulls back, grabbing a towel from the side as he wipes them both off, laying back on top of their chest as he smiles up at them softly "love you two.. " they smile slightly, Yang fighting back not wanting to show an emotion he considered weak, but he was far to adorable to resist. He leans down kissing Trophy softly before pulling back "i l-love you too you big d-dummy.." He shuts his eyes slowly, yawning softly as he wraps his arms around Trophy, pulling a blanket over them both as he falls asleep peacefully, Trophy falling asleep soon after..


End file.
